


Wisp

by Mashew



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada's here, Gen, Human AU, also kuma's a dog, but he's not mentioned, he's here in spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashew/pseuds/Mashew
Summary: Alfred finally sees the spirit that's been tormenting him since he moved back into his childhood home, and he is less than pleased.





	Wisp

**Author's Note:**

> This is also based on an Inktober prompt, hence the title.

Alfred knew what had woken him up even though it had stopped before he was able to fully register what was going on. He'd moved back into his childhood home a couple weeks ago, and for the past week or so he'd been woken up in the middle of the night to various loud sounds from around the house; chairs being moved, doors opening and closing, and once he swore he heard a plate shatter but when he'd gone to check it out nothing was there.

Things have been happening since the day he first moved in, but they weren't so bad at first. As time has gone on though, it's been getting worse, and while he was able to brush it off originally he's now fully convinced the house is haunted.

Alfred laid in bed for a moment, staring at the wall and contemplating on whether or not it would be worth it to get out of bed if he knew he wouldn't find anything, when he heard Kuma bark downstairs. That was new. _Wait, when had Kuma left the room?_ Alfred turned over and saw his door was open. That was new too, whatever was making all this noise had never bothered him directly.

Pushing the covers off, Alfred slowly walked toward the door and peeked out. He could see the light was on in the kitchen downstairs, and heard Kuma bark again. Well, that settles it. Alfred absolutely hated ghosts, but he also wasn't gonna leave Kuma to fend for himself.

Alfred walked over to the stairs and looked down, not quite ready to go face whatever was in the house with him. He'd heard plenty of stories of people being attacked or even possessed by demons and the like, and there was no way in hell that Alfred was letting that happen to him. He stepped down a couple of stairs and peeked around the wall to look for Kuma, and saw him staring at nothing in the middle of the kitchen. _Holy shit, I'm so fucked_.

Alfred took in a breath and walked down the stairs, marching straight for Kuma. He had intended on just dragging him back upstairs by the collar, but froze when he was finally close enough to see what Kuma was staring at. There, maybe a foot away from him, was a strange wisp of smoke. Transparent enough for him to have missed it on the stairs, but opaque enough for him to see now, clear as day. 

Alfred took exactly two seconds to process what was in front of him before he bolted back up the stairs, Kuma be damned. He was not falling prey to whatever paranormal monster had taken up residence in his house. He went straight into his bedroom, slamming the door shut and turning on the light. He then burrowed himself under his sheets and prayed to whatever gods existed that whatever he saw downstairs wasn't interested in him enough to follow him to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, and I'd originally planned something much longer, but I realized that it could very well end up being long enough to last a couple chapters and decided to make it it's own independent thing. I still wanted to involve it here though, so I wrote a tiny snippet of what's gonna be in the story. Basically, Matthew died when he and Alfred were younger and their parents couldn't stand to live in the house their son had died in so they took Alfred and moved out. They couldn't bare to part with the home though, it had been in the family for a while or something, so they just kept it and let it slowly fall apart. Some years later, Alfred's an adult now, and both his parents die and leave the house to Alfred to look after. He decides to go and fix it up to sell it, which leads to him moving into it and getting tormented by Matthew's ghost, who's really just trying to say hi but can't do much to make contact. Matthew isn't directly mentioned in the story, but that wisp Alfred saw was him. Kuma's also there because he was a puppy when Matthew had died, and Alfred had decided to take care of him for his brother (but he's a dog of course because this is a human au and it makes more sense for a child to have a pet dog than a pet bear.)


End file.
